When Comedy Meets Theater
by AdrianaCartoonFangirl
Summary: While on a movie date with Benny, Luan reminisces about when she and Benny first met. Luan x Benny. Besides the beginning and the ending, the story is told via flashback that takes place before L is for Love.
1. Chapter 1

"Hi, I'd like one large popcorn with extra butter, a large Coke, and a large Dr. Pepper please," Benny taps his fingers on the counter of the concession stand as he patiently waits for the employee behind it to fill his order.

Meanwhile, standing about 10 feet away from the concession stand, was Luan gazing at the various movie posters that hung up on the wall. Half of them were currently playing in the theater they are in while the other half indicated that the film won't hit theaters until the next year or the following years. Many of the films on the posters had been advertised on TV several times, but unfortunately only a select few captured Luan's interest even the slightest bit.

The film that she and Benny were going to see today was called "The Andersson Family Holiday", which was a sequel to "The Andersson Family Road Trip" that came out two years prior. Both Luan and Benny adored the first film and were looking forward to seeing the sequel; especially since today was their first date.

Back at the concession stand, the man behind the counter had Benny's popcorn and drinks ready to go.

"Is that all for you?" The employee asks.

Benny looks down at the glass case below him at various candy, "Hmmm." He looked behind him where Luan was, "Hey Luan, come here."

Once the braces clad girl was summoned, she approached the counter, "Yeah?"

"Want any other snacks?" Benny wonders as he points at the candy.

Luan stares at all the candy she can choose from: M&M's, Lemon Heads, Reece's Pieces, even licorice and gummy worms. However, one particular treat catches her eye since she was strangely craving it: Skittles.

"We'll take one box of Skittles please," Luan taps the glass where the Skittles are located.

After the employee retrieves the box of candy, he places it next to the popcorn and drinks on top of the counter.

"Now is that all for you?" The employee wonders.

"Yep," Benny answers with Luan nodding in agreement.

The employee taps keys on the cash register, "Alright, that'll be $24.99."

"You've got it," Benny replied confidently as he pulled out a black leather wallet from his pocket and handed the employee $30.

"You can keep the change, good sir," Benny states politely, igniting a smile from Luan.

After the employee retrieves the money and places it in the cast register, he pushes the food and drinks towards the teens.

"There you are, have a nice day," The employee says.

Benny turns to Luan, "You wanna give me a hand?" Luan obeys Benny's request and grabs her soda and the Skittles while he grabs his own soda and the popcorn.

"Thank you," The two of them say in unison as they walk away.

Shortly after they gave their tickets to the ticket taker, they enter the corridor that lead to the various theaters playing different movies. Next to each door was a small marquee that displayed the title of each movie so that people don't accidentally walk into the wrong picture. Benny saw that the last door on the right was playing "The Andersson Family Holiday"; thus he walked towards it with Luan following suit.

As they walked, Luan glances at Benny for a brief moment and then looks ahead, completely lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe that a boy that she has grown very fond of took her to the movies. On the one hand, she was so happy that she was spending time with him outside of school doing something that they both enjoyed and thus had something in common. On the other hand, was this really a "date" though? Or was this more of a "casual hangout between friends"? Luan definitely liked Benny a lot, but his own feelings towards her were pretty vague according to her.

Luan was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Benny's voice calling out to her, "Luan, where you going?"

Luan turned around and saw Benny standing in front of the entrance to the theatre with a look of bewilderment on his face. Then she looked in front of her and saw that she was standing in front of the wall. She was _so_ caught up in her thoughts that she aimlessly walked past the theatre towards nothing.

"Uh…sorry," Luan was too embarrassed to even make a pun.

Benny gave a slight chuckle, making Luan blush; not because of her embarrassment, but because she thought Benny's laugh was quite cute.

"After you," Benny chivalrously offers.

Luan grins as she enters the auditorium where the movie will be playing. She glances at the screen and so far the only thing that is displayed is a message in white letters against a grayish blue background: "Welcome to Royal Woods Cinema. Please turn off all cell phones and pagers and be sure to properly dispose of trash in the nearest trash receptacles. Our feature presentation will begin shortly."

Despite the lights still being on and only a few people in the theater so far, Luan decides to be polite and whisper.

"Benny, where you wanna sit?" Luan whispers.

"Go up a little bit and scoot towards the middle," Benny whispers his instructions.

Luan obeys his commands and walks up the steps towards an aisle in the upper part of the auditorium. Then she walks down the row of seats until she's directly in the middle and sits down. Benny sits right next to her and places his drink in a built in cupholder on his seat's left arm rest.

As Benny rests the large popcorn container on his lap, Luan reaches over and grabs a small handful. Benny playfully pretends to slap Luan's wrist.

"Hey now, easy tiger. You've got braces," Benny teased quietly.

"Yes _mother!_ " Luan teased back as she playfully rolls her eyes. She munches on the popcorn and takes a sip of her own soda, which is now resting on her own seat's cupholder.

As Luan watched Benny retrieve his cell phone from his pocket and turn it off, she grinned. It was very surreal to be in a public place with someone whom she has barely known for the short time they had attended Royal Woods High School. As the memory of that fateful day came back to her, she started to wonder if Benny also recalls meeting her.

"Benny?" Luan tries to get Benny's attention.

"Hmm?" Benny answers while putting his phone away.

"Do you remember the day we first met?" Luan questions in a sweet tone.

Benny's eyelids droop slightly as he gives a smirk, "Of course. I remember it like it was yesterday…"

* * *

 **A/N: I know this first chapter seems a little short and even kinda pointless, but this is mostly just exposition. I promise the story will get better as it goes on. So stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback to 5 months ago**

* * *

Ah, the first day of high school. For most teens, this is usually a tumultuous time that's full of confusion. Not just confusion over simple things like starting a new school and trying to get used to new classes and routines and whatnot, but also confusion over more complex things such as growing up and possibly dealing with having a new crush.

The second period of the day was about to begin, as was indicated by the thunderous school bell echoing down the hallway. Various students, from fresh faced freshmen to strong wise seniors, scampered to their next classes while chatting and some of them stopping by their lockers. Due to the hullabaloo, the corridors were anything but quiet.

Luan Loud was wandering down the halls, her eyes darting about as she tried to take in the sights of her peers who seem to be happy and carefree. How could they possibly be so cheerful? And if some are conflicted about starting a new chapter in their lives, they sure put up an excellent façade of knowing what they're doing.

Prior to this, Luan had completed her very first class, which was homeroom. Homeroom is a class in which the freshmen were explained the various rules and routines of high school; including receiving their schedules for the year. Unlike most classes, homeroom occurs twice in the day; at the beginning and at the end.

Homeroom seemed simple enough; just a basic introductory class that merely involved introducing herself to her teacher and students. However, the rest of the day was going to be much more difficult to get through since she'd actually have to _learn_ new things.

Luan stops walking and once again looks closely at her schedule. Her schedule was as followed: Homeroom, Drama, English, US History, Lunch, Gym, Art, and Homeroom again. Luan started to rush towards trying to find her next class because she was afraid she was going to be late on the first day.

 _Smack!_

A metallic sound filled the hallways as Luan ran face first into the door of an open locker. Although a few students glanced at the mishap, most of them were unfazed and continued doing what they're doing.

A strong breeze brushed across Luan's forehead as the locker she smashed into swung closed and slammed shut; allowing Luan to rub her head.

"Oh my gosh, are you Ok?" A voice called out to her.

As Luan continued to rub her forehead, she looked up at the person who spoke to her. He was a boy who stood to be roughly her height; if not a few inches taller. He had dark brown curly hair that seemed to nest perfectly on top of his head. The boy's attire seemed to be fairly normal; just a blue and white button-down shirt, gray pants, and white shoes. The thing that stood out the most was probably his eyes; dark eyes that seemed to have a real sincerity about them. That is to say, he looked strangely…handsome.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine," Luan replies as she continues to rub her forehead.

"Lemma see," The boy steps closer and examines Luan's forehead to make sure there's no bumps or other signs of damage. Luan could feel her heartbeat increase at a boy being so close to her.

"Doesn't seem like you're hurt," The boy replies, "Name's Benny."

 _Benny, what a nice name._ "I'm Luan Loud," Luan introduces herself.

Benny smiles, "Nice to meet you Luan. Where you headed?"

"Drama class," Luan answers.

Benny's eyes widen in surprise, "No way! I have drama right now too. We can walk together."

Luan takes Benny's suggestion and the two of them walk down the hall towards drama class together. As they walk, Luan glances at Benny curiously while tilting her head. She wasn't used to having someone be so nice to her right away; and it felt rather nice.

"Mind if I see your schedule so I can see where we're supposed to go? I left mine in my locker and I don't wanna go all the way back," Benny chuckles.

Luan holds the schedule so that both she and Benny had a clear view of it.

"Oh, it's upstairs. In the…dance studio? Huh, odd," Benny says. The two of them walk up the stairs nearest to them. What they see when they reach the top was another corridor full of chatty students.

* * *

It only takes them 20 seconds to reach the room they are looking for. It had double doors and next to the doors was a small plaque that read "Dance Studio/Drama Class". Taped to the right door was a white piece of paper that had an unusual message on it: "Please remove your shoes when you enter."

"Why do we need to take our shoes off?" Luan asks Benny.

Benny shrugs, "Probably to protect the floor from being scuffed up or something." He proceeds to do what the sign says and takes off his shoes, revealing white socks underneath.

"I don't wanna leave my shoes out here. What if someone takes them?" Luan says with worry.

"I'm sure the teacher will let us keep them inside," Benny says as he holds his shoes in his hands.

As Luan proceeds to take off her shoes, Benny knocks on the door. A woman with light blonde hair tied in a bun answers the door. She was wearing a light pink long sleeved shirt, a blue and purple scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, blue jeans, and light gray socks on her feet.

"Ah, welcome," She greets, "I'm Ms. Joy, and I'll be your drama teacher for the year."

Luan and Benny smile and nod as they follow Ms. Joy into the room. As expected, the room closely resembled a ballet studio; complete with a wooden floor, a giant mirror replacing the north wall, and a bar along the mirror.

So far, there were only about 5 other students present that were all standing around holding their shoes, many having bewildered expressions.

"As for your shoes, they will be kept in here," Ms. Joy opens a supply closet along the southeast corner of the room. Each student so far walked inside the supply closet and placed their shoes inside. The closet was full of boxes and trunks containing clothes and masks.

As more students arrived, Ms. Joy once again gave instructions on taking off their shoes and putting them away in the supply closet. Once the clock read 9:00 am, Ms. Joy finally closed the door for good.

"Now, the first question you're probably wondering is why do we need to be in our socks or barefoot," Ms. Joy began, "The answer is very simple. We need to keep the floor in proper shape for the dance classes. The bottom of your shoes could not only stain the wood, but it could also scratch it up."

While most of the students just gave their teacher a blank stare, some of them replied by nodding in agreement.

"Great, now that we're all here, everyone please sit in a circle," Ms. Joy instructed.

Besides the class taking place in a dance studio and no shoes allowed, something that was guaranteed in this class is that the students and teacher would have to sit on the floor; definitely a change of pace from other normal classes.

While some students were able to sit on the floor easily with no problem, many of them slightly shifted uncomfortably. Luan and Benny sat next to each other, while Ms. Joy sat at the other end of the circle.

"Ok, so what we're gonna do now is a fun little exercise to help us learn each other's names," Ms. Joy began, "Let's pretend we are all going on a trip to Neverland. So, when we get to you, you'll say you're name aloud and tell us what you would take to Neverland using the first letter of your name. And to make it even more fun, you gesture your object."

"I'll go first. My name is Ms. Joy, and I would bring…jumping jacks to Neverland!" With that, Ms. Joy stood up from the circle and did a single jumping jack and then sat back down.

Contrary to the teacher's upbeat, silly, and energetic personality, many of her students were turned off by the sheer absurdity of this exercise. However, Luan and Benny gazed at her with eager curiosity.

"We'll go clockwise, so we'll start with you," Ms. Joy looks at a student sitting to her left; a male student with ginger colored hair and glasses.

In addition to having a look of boredom on his face, his tone of voice was also incredibly subdued when he introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Brian, and I would take…I dunno, my brain to Neverland." Brian proceeds to smack the right side of his head with the palm of his right hand.

Ms. Joy gave an unimpressed look but decided to continue, "And you?"

The student sitting next to Brian was a girl with dark brown hair in a low ponytail an wearing a blue and green t-shirt.

"I'm Anya, and I would take an apple to Neverland," Anya pantomimed taking a bite out of an apple.

"Now here comes the tricky part," Ms. Joy jumped in, "You have to repeat the name, object, and gesture of the person before and after you!"

With that, Ms. Joy repeated her own name, object, and gesture. Then she did Brian and Anya afterwards. Brian mimicked Ms. Joy, himself, and Anya; much to his dismay. Then Anya did the same.

This pattern of memorization and repetition continued all throughout the circle until it was finally Benny's turn. Before he could recite his classmate and teacher's name, he had to introduce himself first. He wanted to have his "object to take to Neverland" to truly stand out compared to everyone else's, so he thought for a moment.

Once he finally had it, Benny introduced himself. "I'm Benny, and I would take…a _bear_ to Neverland! Roar!" Benny raised his arms slightly as he mimicked the sound and stance of a bear. This certainly caught the class and teacher off guard, igniting smiles from the former and a chuckle from the latter. Luan giggles as her fascination with him grows.

Soon after Benny repeats what everyone has said, it's now Luan's introduction, "I'm Luan, and I would take laughter to Neverland!" As Luan proceeds to do her trademark laugh, Benny smiles at her since he finds her laugh to be quite adorable.

* * *

Once introductions were finally complete, Ms. Joy stood up and held a pile of papers in her hands.

"Now let's get down to business," Ms. Joy proceeds to hand the papers out to everyone in the class. "These here are A/B scenes. I want you to find a partner, read through these, and perform them in front of the class."

Luan knew right away who she wanted her partner to be, so she turned to him. Before she can even ask, Benny gives a warm smile and gesture his head towards a corner of the room, indicating that's where he and Luan should go.

The two of them head towards a northwest corner of the room, which allowed the to stand next to the mirror.

"What are A/B scenes?" Luan wonders as she gazes at the paper in curiosity.

"Oh, they're very _basic_ acting exercises," Benny explains, "They are commonly performed between two actors going back and forth; it helps give the actors a real sense of camaraderie."

Luan looks at Benny with dumbfounded intrigue. "Have…have you taken drama before?"

Benny smiles proudly, "Oh yeah. I've been dabbling in drama since I was in third grade."

Luan blinks and shakes her head in astonishment, "Get outta here!"

Benny chuckles, "No really. In fact, the first play I've ever been in was when I was 6."

"Oooh, tell me more!" Luan begs.

Unfortunately, just as Benny was about to talk more about his past, Ms. Joy approaches them, "How you two doing?"

"Uh, we're doing fine," Benny replies.

"Great," Ms. Joy eventually walks away to check on the rest of the class.

"Sorry, but we should really work on this. Maybe we can talk after class?" Benny says.

"Aww, Ok," Luan was disappointed that Benny's backstory would have to be cut short in favor of actually _working._

"So, you wanna be person A or B?" Benny asks.

Luan glances briefly at the scene and decides she'd be better suited for person A.

"I'll be person A, that way you can live up to your namesake," Luan giggles.

Benny smirks, "Oh, I get it. Since my name starts with the letter B, I'd be person B."

The two of them proceed to just read the lines as they are presented on the paper; no sense of expression or emotion at all.

Luan clears her throat and reads, "Can you believe that?"

"No," Benny reads.

"What are we going to do?" Luan asks.

"We?" Benny responds.

"This is really big," Luan says.

"We can manage it," Benny says.

"Got any ideas?" Luan asks.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone," Benny answers.

After the read through, the two of them looked at each other and smiled. They were definitely ready to perform their scene in front of the class.

Ms. Joy stood in the middle of the room and loudly clapped her hands, much to the surprise of her students.

"Ok everyone, have a seat around here," Ms. Joy gestures towards the area in front of her. Meanwhile, she stepped inside the supply closet and pulled out a chair for herself. She places it next to her group of students and stood in front of them again. After everyone did what they were told, Ms. Joy gave further instructions. "Now we're gonna perform our A/B scenes. Any volunteers for first turn?"

At first, absolutely no one in the class volunteered, much to the teacher's dismay. She glances at Luan and Benny, "You two look like you have the most enthusiasm out of everyone here. How about going first? They might learn a thing or two from watching you."

Despite not exactly being thrilled about going first, Luan knows better than to disobey her teacher, so she decides to respect her wishes.

"Sure," Both Luan and Benny say, unexpectedly in unison. After having a little laugh, the two of them stand in front of their peers.

"Excellent. Now, just do a simple read through please," Ms. Joy requested.

After Luan and Benny do what they are told, Ms. Joy could be seen tapping her chin in curiosity. "Excellent, excellent. Now let's turn it up a notch. I want you to take the exact same dialogue, but play it as if you two are siblings who just found out your parents are going through a divorce."

This was a rather odd request from the teacher; but then again, this was an _acting_ exercise after all. So, this meant that they had to add a lot more raw emotion and inflection this time around. After briefly clearing her throat, Luan turns to Benny and actually acts.

"Can you _believe_ that!" Luan gasps, adding extra emphasis on the word "believe".

" _No!_ " Benny expresses genuine disbelief in what he has heard.

Luan smacked her hand on the side of her forehead to express distraught at the devastating news of her parents alleged divorce, "What are we going to do?"

Benny raises an eyebrow inquisitively, "We?"

Much to the surprise of everyone, including herself, Luan grabs both of Benny's shoulders and shakes him back and forth in a panicked state, "This is really big!"

Luckily Benny was used to reacting to improvised actions from his costar, so he held up both his hands in a reassuring manner, "We can manage."

Luan clasped her hands together and gazed at Benny with pleading eyes, "Got any ideas?" She mercifully begs.

In yet another move of reassurance for the scene, Benny places his left hand on Luan's right shoulder. Then, to give the illusion of being secretive, he leans his head forward with his shoulders slouched, with Luan imitating him. He then places his right index finger near his mouth, "Yes. But don't tell anyone," Benny whispers quietly but at a reasonable volume.

Following Benny's lead, Luan and he turn to their classmates and teacher and bow their heads. The students had their eyes wide and some had their jaws dropped. The teacher's face was enough to show that she was incredibly impressed.

"That was absolutely incredible! You both were commendable in your performance. You're naturals!" Ms. Joy congratulated as she clapped approvingly.

"Thank you," The teens say once again in unison.

The rest of drama class went by pretty smoothly, with the exception of the others not quite living up to the standards of Luan and Benny.


	3. Chapter 3

Exactly 30 minutes later, drama class was over and the students emerge from the dance studio in a single file; with their shoes back on their feet of course. As Luan stepped into the hallway, she started fawning over the fact that her teacher thought she was a good actress even on the first day. She also admired the fact that she got to perform with someone who was already a natural actor. Could this day get any better?

Luan was so entranced by the events that unfolded that she failed to notice Benny talking to her.

"Where to next?" Benny asks.

Luan blinks to snap out of it, "Huh? Oh, lemme see." She removes her schedule from her pocket and takes a look at it. She sees that she now has English 101 next.

"I have English class now, and it's apparently downstairs," Luan reads from her schedule.

Benny's eyes widen, "Dang, small world. I have the exact same class! Guess we're walking together, huh?" He chuckles.

Luan can feel her cheeks growing hot, but decided to ignore it. "Yeah, haha."

"You mind if I stop by my locker really fast? I need to grab my schedule just in case we don't have the same classes all day," Benny suggests.

"Sure, we can," Luan accepts. The two of them make their way downstairs, again trying to pass the massive swarm of students that are chatting while trying to make their way to their next class. This time roaming the halls wasn't as intimidating because Luan was with someone that she has become familiar within the past hour.

Their class is the first one they spot when they reach the ground floor, but since they need to go to Benny's locker first, they walk past it and reach his locker.

Benny holds the combination lock in one hand and uses his other hand to turn the lock so he can open it. After it opens, he grabs a piece of paper that is inside.

"Lemme see…" Benny looks at his schedule to see which classes he's going to have for the rest of the day.

"Alrighty then," Benny whispers to himself.

"Mind if I see?" Luan wonders.

"Sure, why not," Benny shrugs as he and Luan hold their schedules side by side so they can compare. They take the same classes, but they are at different times; therefore, only Drama, English, Lunch, and Homeroom are the only classes in which they have together.

"Who's your homeroom teacher?" Luan asks.

"Ms. Fuller," Benny answers.

"Aww, I have Mr. van Walsh," Luan had a hint of disappointment in her voice over the fact that she won't be able to Benny at the beginning or end of the day.

After he slams his locker shut and locks it properly, Benny turns to Luan, "Shall we?" Luan nods as the two of them walk back the way they came towards their English class.

After they open the door, they take in the sight of the room. Unlike their previous class, they are the only ones in there; not even the teacher is in sight. It's the right size, giving a very homey vibe. There's a large bookshelf holding various books, probably stuff they are gonna read for the year. There's also an empty shelf that was labeled "Notebooks"; obviously indicating that they will use notebooks in this class and keep them on that shelf.

"Uh oh," Benny gasps. This immediately catches Luan's attention.

"What's the matter?" Luan asks.

"We have assigned seats; and it looks like it's in alphabetical order," Benny points to the very first desk that has a large white name tag laminated and taped to the edge of the desk facing the front of the room. The name tag read "Benny Abrams" in big black letters.

"Your last name is Abrams?" Luan comments.

"Yep," Benny replies, "Since your name is Luan Loud, I'm assuming you have to sit somewhere back there." He points towards the back of the room.

Luan was quite disappointed she'd be so far away from Benny, but nonetheless, she had to follow the rules. She faces Benny.

"So…I guess I'll see you after class?" Luan says.

Benny raises an eyebrow and gives a little smirk, "Sure."

As more students file in, Luan proceeds to search for her name. When she finds it, she sits down at the desk where her name is displayed; she will apparently be sitting in between students named Joel LaCroix and Max Margolin. She looks at where Benny is sitting and is once again slightly forlorn over the fact that he's so far away.

* * *

Once the teacher finally arrives, it's time for class to begin. The teacher is a slightly older lady with auburn shoulder length hair. She is wearing a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, black slacks, and black shoes with two-inch heels. She is carrying a black briefcase, probably to hold papers and other supplies. When she entered, she stood in front of the whiteboard and smiled.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Ms. Fischmark…" Many stidemts snickered at the fact that her name is pronounced like "fish mark".

"Ahem, yes, I'm aware of its silly pronunciation; but it is spelled quite differently," Ms. Fischmark turns to the whiteboard and writes her name in blue dry erase marker.

"You may call me 'Ms. F Mark' or 'Ms. F', but please don't call me 'Ms. Fish' or 'Ms. Smelly Fish." Once again, the class snickers.

Ms. Fischmark looks around the room to see if there's any empty desks. When she sees only two, she gives a satisfied grin. "Well, we're off to a good start with many of the students here except for two."

"Now, to begin. For starters, you will need either a spiral or a composition notebook for this class. Please raise your hand if you do not have one." A few students sheepishly raised their hands. "Very well. If you should ever forget your notebook, I will also accept your work done on loose leaf paper."

"For your first assignment, I want each of you to write a small piece telling me about yourself. Your name, your hobbies, your family, and any other interesting things about yourself. When you're done, you're going to present your assignment to the class. If you feel nervous, that's only natural. Good luck!"

After Ms. Fischmark sits at the desk in the right corner of the room, everyone gets to work. Luan pulls out a yellow composition notebook with her name written in black sharpie on the front cover. She knew exactly what she was going to write and wasn't the least bit nervous about speaking in front of the class; so she wrote and didn't stop until she felt her assignment was complete.

20 minutes later, Ms. Fischmark returns to the front, "Any volunteers to go first?" After about 10 seconds of silence, Benny raises his hand, much to his teacher's delight. "You there, come on up."

Benny grabs his notebook and makes his way up front. Since Luan is the most intrigued to hear more about Benny's backstory, she keeps her focus primarily on him.

"Hi everyone, my name is Benny Abrams. I'm 14 years old and I have an older brother named Joey; he goes to this school and is a senior here." Benny pauses as he skims over what he's written in the notebook. "My dream is to be an actor; preferably on stage, but I wouldn't mind film acting or voice acting. The first play I've ever been in happened when I was 6. The first and second graders at my school put on a play of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I played Sleepy and only had about 5 lines over the course of a 40-minute play."

After skimming for a few seconds, Benny continues, "That experience really opened my eyes to the world of acting. So, starting in third grade, I started taking amateur acting classes after school at the community center. My middle school offered drama as an extracurricular; so naturally, I took it. That was when I started learning even more about the fundamentals of the world of theatre."

Benny took his index finger and further skimmed through what he has written. "Another key fact about me is that I'm Jewish; so, I celebrate holidays such as Hanukkah, Yom Kippur, Passover, and many other Jewish celebrations. Next to acting, my religion is the one thing that I take _very_ seriously; it's part of who I am. If anyone is curious, I could answer any questions you have…"

In a rather unusual and unexpected move, a student near the back raises his hand. Benny raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Yes?"

"Isn't Yom Kippur when you like…fast and stuff?" The student asks.

"Um…yes we do fast on Yom Kippur; it's a day where we ask forgiveness for your sins," Benny explains.

It was time for Benny to wrap up his introduction, "Overall, I'm a fairly easygoing guy; but I'm also pretty quick to anger and upset." After a few students clapped, Benny bowed his head. "Thank you."

"My, you seem like a remarkable young man," Ms. Fischmark sighs.

Benny gives a bashful smirk, "Thank you."

While Benny took his seat, Luan stared at him with her elbows on her desk, her hands layered over each other and placed underneath her chin, and her eyelids drooping with loving intrigue. She had been staring at him in this way throughout his entire presentation, thoroughly convinced she officially had a crush on him.

She was so entranced that it took her a minute to realize that her teacher was calling on her, "Would you like to go next?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure," Luan stammers as she grabs her notebook and makes her way up front.

When she gets there, Luan nervously shuffled through her notebook. As she was doing so, she briefly glances at Benny, who was smiling at her. Now that she had feelings for him, she was suddenly very nervous about speaking in front of the class. Her cheeks tinted a light red hue, but she needed to focus, so she decided to completely ignore him throughout the entire presentation.

"Ahem…" Luan pauses for a brief moment to gather her thoughts.

"My name is Luan Loud. I'm the fourth oldest of 11; so, I have 9 sisters and one brother. Three of my older sisters also attend this school: Lori, Leni, and Luna. Um…my hobbies include telling jokes and puns, pulling pranks, and being just a friendly and upbeat person."

Luan continues, "My favorite holiday is April Fool's Day because it allows me to go all out of my pranks. And of course, _no one_ is spared; so if you step foot on my property on the first of April, be prepared for me to prank your socks off!"

A few years ago, I started Funny Business Inc, where I entertain at birthday parties for kids of all ages. Besides telling jokes, I entertain by juggling, performing mime acts, making balloon animals, and throwing pies in my own face, or the face of my assistant. I guess you could say I'm a clown." Luan adds a giggle to the end of her speech.

Luan points to the side of her mouth, "Don't let this bright smile fool ya; I have feelings too. I can get angry and sad just like anyone else can; but at the end of the day, I'll always be very bubbly."

"Thank you," Luan bows while everyone in the room claps.

"You seem like a young lady who will make this class very fun," Ms. Fischmark compliments.

"Thank you, Ms. F," Luan thanked her teacher. As Luan made her way back to her seat, she didn't notice Benny looking back at her with a small smirk on his face as he tilts his head with intrigue.


End file.
